Badlands don't bloom flowers
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Remenat fell to Salem and her armies many moons ago. As she took over the world, she passed one simple law. Firearms are forbidden to exist in the world. Raven Branwen embraced this reality and became one of the Rulers of this twisted world. A Baron.
1. Into the

Cat: RWBY

Title: Badlands don't bloom flowers

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: N/A

Summary: Remenat fell to Salem and her armies many moons ago. As she took over the world, she passed one simple law. Firearms are forbidden to exist in the world. Raven Branwen embraced this reality and became one of the Rulers of this twisted world. A Baron.

Yo. So this is going to go into my one-shot wonders bag I'm a huge fan of Into the Badlands. I'm a fan of a lot of crazy shows. Burn notice, Doctor Who, Lost, Hell on Wheels, and a lot of others. And a lot of those made me think of some of the stores I write. But I digress. This is mostly just clearing space up top.

Speech

_Thought/Flashback_

Communication

Disclamier: I don't own RWBY or into the Badlands

000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Into the...

**Location: Outskirts of Branwen Territories**

**Place: abandoned roads**

**Time:1100**

A golden motorcycle could be heard roaring don the dirtroad. This bike belonged to the Best Hunter in the Branwen Territories. The rider was young woman, probably no older then 18 or 19 with a body that many in the other male dominated territory's would love to ravage with large DD-cup breasts long legs and an ass to match, who's hair flowed behind her in rivers of golden locks, her lavender eyes were currently hidden behind a pair of purple shades. She wore a pair of skintight black pants, a red and black riding coat over a red vest, knee high boots, and finally a pair of black and red gauntlets sat on her hands. And a short sword.

She stopped her bike on the road and removed a radio from the side pouch on her bike. "This is Hunter Yang Branwen. ID code HY-92 Confirm," said Yang over her walkie-talkie.

"This is Clipper Toothless from home base. Go ahead ma'am," said the man over the radio.

"Roads off of sector 8 are clear. No signs of The Schnee, The Wizard, the Beast, or the Widows forces," said Yang getting off her bike.

"What above the Glass Queen? She's been steering stuff up with the Wizard" said Toothless.

Yang frowned hearing this. "You know she's just a puppet for the Dark goddess," said Yang.

"And the Wizard has been trying to forge a proper alliance between the Factions and Oulands for years, but no one is fool enough to take on the Dark Goddess. Not if they want to live," chuckled toothless.

Yang chuckled herself. "I'm ending the patrol here and returning. I want to inspect the new recruits and see if any of them are worthy of Training personally," said Yang.

"Better hurry then Ma'am. The Regent wants first creak at the recruits," said Toothless cutting the line.

Yang put away her walkie-talkie and got on her bike. She was about to reve it up when something off in the distance caught her eye. Taking out a pair of binoculars she raised them and looked off in the distance. Smoke rose from that direction. Not cooking smoke. Black smoke. Someone was burning something? Putting the binoculars away she reved up and sped off in that direction. After a short five minute ride she arrived at the location.

Yang raised a braw. Taking her Talkie she raised it. "This is Hunter Yang. Put me though to the Baron," said Yang.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if I put you though to her...

"I must not have made make myself clear clipper. Put me though to my MOTHER now!" growled yang.

The line went dead for a few moments, before the line came back on. This time the voice on the line was a rich feminate voice that had and underline of cold ruthlessness.

"I'm very busy Yang. If this is a waste of my time You'll spend a month in the Dollhouse as punishment," said the voice with clear convection in her voice.

Yang suppressed her fear of her mother's words"I need to ask you something rather important Baron," said Yang

"Is this a matter that could have be resolved by Vernal o, Pyrrha?" asked Raven.

"As far as I can tell no. I was patrolling sector 8 when a noticed smoke in the area. I know that * is one of our Hunting and grazing zones with no houses except for the odd rest station for our guards, clippers, and hunters. My Question is why is there a fully functional homestead here with two bodies laid out? A man and a woman? Last i knew we didn't have any plans to make an outpost or village,"

"...Only two?" asked the voice.

"Yes. A man and woman about your age. It looks like the woman was raped," said Yang.

"Yang you have a new mission as of this moment. Hunt down the people who did this and recover the girl who was taken. She'll look like the woman, about 15 years of age. She is to be brought in ALIVE. Am I clear?" said the voice

Yang raised a brow at this. Her baron... her mother was cold and calculating. She didn't care much for anything. Even pleasure. The person who shared her bed was her Regent, but there was no love there. Only carnal pleasure. Even Yang who had spent her entire life in the Clipper Training before going Hunter had never heard this amount of concern and fear in her mother's voice.

"Yes Baron," said Yang

**Location: Several miles away from the boarder of the Branwen Terriories **

**Place: makeshift camp**

**Time: 1120**

The girl looked around at the men who raided her home and killed her mother and father. All of them wore clothes and armor of Raiders. She had watched them rape her mother and murder her father, before gagging her and tieing her to a horse. They rode several miles away. Three men attacked her home with firy arrows. Before The leader of the group looked at the girl and he had rage in his eyes. He had arrived late and was furious with his men for raping and killing her mother. But as long as 'one of them was alive' then they would still be rewarded. The man got up and walked over to her. He took a knife and held it at eye level. Ruby's blood ran cold as she looked at the blade next to her eye.

"Listen to me lass cause I'm only going to say this once. Don't scream. I'll allow you to ask me 2 questions," said the man as he cut off the gag.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Ruby visibly shaking in fear.

"My name is of no importance to you. All you need to know is that I am the father of this raiding gang," said the man.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Ruby.

"You and your mother were worth good coin to the Wizard. 3000 apiece to be exact. We were to deliver you and your mother unspoiled to the Wizard, but that is not going to happen. In fact I suspect that the 3 men who took turn on her to die at the Wizards hands If not his Witch's. My other 20 sons at our main camp would understand," said the man.

"Father!" yelled a man. "Branwen Hunter,"

the man growled a he jumped up and walked though the camp to the front. The girls eyes turned to the location and saw a Motorcycle pull up. The only Motorcycle she had ever seen was her Aunt Raven's when she brought them something. The girl who got off the bike was beautiful and she seemed to exude and air of power. Nothing like Raven's but still powerful.

"What do you want Hunter?" asked the man.

The woman removed her coat revealing her arms, pure muscle rippled though them. "My Baron sent me to take care of the boarder trash that killed people under her protection. Personally I don't give a damn that you raped and murdered that couple, but I can't tolerate raiders in our Territory," said the woman

Father throw his head as his three son's charged. Not wasting a minute, the girl balled up her fists and began to backpedaled as they circled her throwing out punches or slashing at her with machetes. With her metal gauntlets she was able to stop the attacks with relative ease or outright dodge them. They attacked with Ruthless aggression. Ducking under a peculiarity savage blow Yang pulled her hand back and slammed it under the strunum and collapsed it, killing the man with ease. This made the other two slow down and think before they attacked again. The duo charged at her at the same time thrusting their blades at her. Yang caught them, before using her impressive strength snapped them like twigs before taking the tips of said blades and stabbing them though the heads of the two men. Father looked at the golden haired girl that flowed around his men and through them with punishing blows that killed them with ease. Even Father was impressed with her skill.

Father roared as he grabbed his great axe and swung it at the Blonde. The blonde ducked, before kicking out Fahter's knee dropping him. Yang went into her belt and pulled out a small dagger, before hilting it in Father's head. Father fell dead to the ground as Yang walked forward. Those poor bastards wouldn't even qualify for tattoo's in her book. She was content with her 128 kills.

Yang looked at her. She was cute. Probably end up a doll if she was in the Schnee or Beast territories... maybe even their own if she had hey way. She wasn't older then 15 or 16, standing at 5'2" with Large C-cup breasts, long legs attached to thick and powerful thighs, bob cut black hair that was tipped crimson. wearing a long sleeve white shirt that had a boob window, a knee length black skirt, stocking, and boots. The most striking thing about her were her silver eyes. Yang had never seen silver eyes before. How odd.

"Who... who are you? Are you the wizard?" asked the girl.

"No I'm Yang. I'm a hunter for the Warrior," said Yang

"My parents...," started the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Dead and there's nothing to be done for them. I have orders to bring you to my Baron," said Yang.

Yang felt for her. She really did, but weakness had no place in the territory of the Warrior. The strong ruled and the weak served or died. That was all there was to it. She would have to call the other Hunters for a meeting tonight. When Raven and the regent were to busy to notice.

"What's your name girl?" asked Yang.

"Ruby... Ruby Rose," said the girl with a small sniffle.

**Location: Heart of the Branwen Territories**

**Place: The Nest Fortress**

**Time: 1200**

After a hard hour's ride they finally arrived at the Nest. It was a large compound that served as both Headquarters and training grounds for the new recruits or acolytes. Those who were to weak to serve in the guard or clippers would instead serve in the Labor Regiment, headed by Raven's Sub-viceroy since the Regent controlled the fighting forces.

The outside of the Nest was walled off with 30 foot metal walls spreading out from the main compound for 500 years. As they slowed the ride though the fields Ruby looked at the people and saw many of them wearing red and black coveralls.

"This is so sad," said the Gi... Ruby.

"Save your pity for the drones and keep it for yourself. I don't know what My Baron has planned, but you will do well to remember to respect her," said Yang in a hard tone of voice as her own mind came to hellish training.

Pulling up to the House that had a design that was older then the old world Yang And Ruby dismounted the bike as a acolyte took the bike to the garage. Yang and Ruby walked up to though the front door past the guards and though the compound. As they walked though the compound Ruby was in awe as she saw it. Never in her life had she seen such splendor, wonder and... beauty in a house. After walking a small flight of stairs they came to an open office that was guarded by two people. Ruby wasn't sure if they were clippers or Guards.

"Hunter Yang to see the Baron," said Yang.

The guards moved aside and opened the door to the Baron's office. The office itself was large and held many bookshelves with a titled red and black floor, behind the large Semi circle desk was a large banner that had the Warrior Symbol on it, Sitting at the Desk was a woman who could have passed as Yang's older sister with Black hair and red eyes, She wore a Black Yukata shirt with long sleeves, a floor length red dress, black heels, and a sword on her belt. This was Raven Barnwen The warrior.

As soon as Raven saw Ruby she bolted up and ran to Ruby, before hugging her.

"Aunty Raven!" said Ruby with happiness.

"Ruby. Thank the gods! When Yang told me what happened I grew worried.

Yang's brain overloaded for a moment. Raven the Warrior. Showing compassion. Affection even. It was... Unthinkable. No The Branwen ruled though strength

"Mother!" yelled Yang getting there attention. "Who is this girl?"

"This girl is your sister and my goddaughter Ruby Rose," said Raven.

Yang's jaw nearly dropped hearing this. Sister!? As far as she knew Raven was a Dyke! Sure she knew that her inception had been due to the need for an Heir should she try and make the title of Baron hereditary, but a Sister! Yang had grown her entire life without any siblings but those in combat. She fought with her brothers and sisters in combat. They had saved her from the grasp of the beast, and even from one or two brutal rapes, but NEVER had she thought that she had a blood sister.

"You owe me answers Raven!" yelled Yang.

Raven looked at Yang. Her daughter was hardheaded and hot blooded, just like Raven herself. She was quick to anger and quicker to attack without thinking things though. Such a treat would cost her dearly in the future. It had in the past when she was a Doll for the Beast. Raven had tried for years to curve that treat in her, but Yang was a person who needed to learn things the hard way. Perhaps it was time for a lesson. The Warrior clapped her hands. The guards opened the doors and stepped in before beating their chest twice and standing with their feet apart and hands clasped behind their backs.

"You summoned us Baron?" asked the guard on the left

Raven nodded. "Show Ruby here to the guest rooms. I'll have the Regent and designer get a proper room in the family wing ready for her. I must speak with my daughter for a moment," said Raven.

"Yes Baron," said the guards as they walked out with Ruby in tow.

Once alone Yang charged at Raven. Raven blocked the first strike with ease, before slipping over the next turning quickly she managed to stop a kick from Yang with a punch. Jumping up Raven kicked Yang in her chest sending her backwards. Yang landed on the ground and did a kip-up and got into a stance. Raven smiled. Yang was much better at hand to hand combat then armed, but Raven still had skill and strength over her. Doing a spinning double kick Raven caught Yang in the face and put her on her back, before she could get up she found a boot on her chest that pinned her down.

"You demand NOTHING here Yang. I am your Baron and you are just a Hunter in my ranks!" growled Raven.

"Your strongest hunter of your own Blood!" yelled Yang as her eyes turned red as she gripped Raven's leg and throw her as her desk.

Raven glared at her. "Go and see to the clippers trainer. I will set aside a day where we can speak more in depth about this matter. That is an Order Hunter Yang," said Raven.

Yang glared at her mother, before she bowed. "Yes... my Baron," said Yang

**Location: The Nest Fortress**

**Place: Baron's Compound**

**Time: 1345**

Ruby walked though the compound with her guard that had been assigned to her for the moment. He was a guard with blnd hair that went to his shoulders and smoothed to the side and missing a tooth. He wore the clothes that the Baron had assigned to her trainees, a red and Black vest with her clan embalm on the back, and a single sword on his side.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to see Miss Rose?" asked the Clipper

All personal in the compound had been informed of Ruby being Raven's goddaughter and honored guest. The were to treat her as if she Raven's own blood.

Ruby put her hand on her chin. "How about the stables Mr. Toothless?" asked Ruby with a smile.

One of the toughest Clippers in the compound that had even been considered for the Position of Regent laughed. He actually laughed. He a man who had 47 tattoo's on his body, including the two for the slaying of his parents under his eye. He grinned at Ruby.

"Okay Miss. And it's just toothless. I'm a clipper after all not a damned polition," said Toothless.

The Duo walked though the compound and came to the Pitts. The Pitts was a dug in area that was 150 yards by 80 squared in a perfect circle that the Clippers, Trainers, and Hunters could look at those who would be the future warriors of Raven's forces. As they walked though the Area Ruby stopped as she watched all the young men and women that trained to fight.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at this. "Boys and girls aren't separated?" asked Ruby.

"The Baron believes that to train with a man and woman training together we hopefully weed out those ruled by carnal desire. It has it's place, but not on a battlefield and especially not in her house. If they are weak enough to try and take desire then we don't need them. We will cut them out of our Baron's lands and leave them to their own devices," said Toothless.

Ruby furrowed her brows. "Why?" asked Ruby.

"During our time as acylotes we are broken though a year of intense training. We are then taught that our lives are only part of the grater whole. To give our all to our Baron and our Territory. I believe the best we can be accounted to are ants. We give our strength to the colony and we have no problem with giving our live to said colony. Any who would put themselves above our family are to be cut from," said a woman walking up to them.

Toothless bowed to her. "Hunter-supreme Pyrrha," said the Clipper.

The woman in question was beautiful. She stood at 6' even with D-cup breasts and a body that was made for fighting. Long red hair that cascaded to her lower back were it not in a high ponytail, jade green eyes, and muscles for days. She wore a pair of black skin tight pants, high heel boots with bronze shin guards, black backless shirt, and bicep length glove on hr right arm and a finger less glove on her left hand that revealed that her arm was covered in tally marks style tattoos. Ruby counted something around 36.

"Hello Miss Rose. As Clipper toothless said I am Pyrrha Leader of the 10 Hunters we do have and next in line for the title of Regent should any harm before her," said the woman sticking out her gloved left hand.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose," said Ruby taking Pyrrha's hand. Ruby nearly winced in pain. Even though Pyrrha's grip was soft she still had a lot of strength behind her hand shake.

"If you'll excuse me Ruby I must return to training the younger acolytes in spear combat. It was nice speaking with you Miss Rose," said Pyrrha.

As Pyrrha walked by her Ruby saw her upper and part of her lower back. Ruby's heart nearly dropped when she saw what she saw. Several dozen... perhaps over 100 marks lined her back. And that was only what she could see.

"351," said Toothless as if reading Ruby's mind. "That is the number of men and women that Pyrrha has clipped for our Baron," said Toothless.

Ruby didn't say a word as she made her way to the stables. She tried to keep her thoughts off of what those young boys and girls were getting trained to do. To kill, to rape, and destroy all in the name of a woman who Ruby had always known as kind and thoughtful. It made little sense to her.

Upon arrival at the stables Ruby was greeted to the site of several horses. War bred stallions, and other such creates of the breed. She walked up to one of them and put a hand on it's head and gently rubbed it. The stallion bowed to her.

"That's quite impressive," said a voice from the door.

Ruby turned to find Yang standing there. She walked over and put her own hand on the mare. "This old bitch here only lets me and Raven near her. In fact Raven practically is the only one who rides her.

"What about you?" asked Ruby.

Yang shrugged. "I'm not one for Stallions and colts. I'm more of a bike rider myself," said Yang before she looked at Ruby closer. "I'm not going to lie to you I don't see how you can be my sister. Maybe when your bed is cold in the middle of the night you'll make use of my... other talents," said Yang winking at Ruby.

Ruby blushed as Yang walked away. This place was going to be the death of her... And it was only her first day here.

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This was an idea I kicked around and such. Honestly i'm not sure if this is going to catch fire or not. If it does or doesn't. I'm just glad I got it out of my damn head.

The Warrior-Raven

The Wizard-Ozpin

The Beast-?

The Business man- ?

The Widow-?

The Glass Queen-?

Ranking System

Baron

Viceroy

Sub-viceroy

Regent

Hunters

Clippers

Acolytes

Drones


	2. The Nest and the Hunters

Cat: RWBY

Title: Bandlands don't bloom Flowers

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Remenat fell to Salem and her armies many moons ago. As she took over the world, she passed one simple law. Firearms are forbidden to exist in the world. Raven Branwen embraced this reality and became one of the Rulers of this twisted world. A Baron.

What's up everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Not much to really say. Onto Reviews!

**Yano Uzumaki: **I love Into the Badlands and Ruby so it only seemed natural to me.

**Meredinoemiliano:** glad to seeyou here and i'm not saying nothing about who the Beast for now.

**Guest Shin:** I'm not saying a word aout the other Barons right now.

**Vilnious:** Glad you like it.

Speech

_Thought/Flashback_

Communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: The Nest and the Hunters**

**Location: The Branwen Territories**

**Place: The Nest Compound- Raven's personal chambers**

**Time: 0300**

The room that belonged to the Baron of the Branwen territory was quite large. It could easily fit 10 people with room to spare. It was spartan in appearance with only a bookcase, the head of several animals, weapons, and a large bed covered with animal furs. On this bed two bodies moved with a fevered passion.

Raven moaned in bliss as her partner used her skilled tongue to plow her most scared place as she did the same lying on top of her Regent. In the low candle lights of the room one could briefly make out the tattoos that lined Raven's collar bones. The underside of her breasts, her upper arms and back. Before her ascension to Baron Raven had racked up 583 kills. The second highest kill count of any Hunter to ever grace the lands. Her back arched as she shuttered in pleasure as her orgasm tore though her like a blade.

"By the gods RAVEN!" screamed Vernal.

Raven's face became soaked in the juices of her second. Raven lapped at her still quivering womanhood until Vernal stopped quivering.

Raven got off Vernal and looked at her. Vernal had Beauty, but hers was more rugged then Raven or even Yang's own. Trained and toned to perfection she was Raven's pet Project. 23 years old, beautiful and ripe for breeding a newer, stronger generation Raven would soon allow Vernal to chose who she would breed with. Short brown hair, blue eyes, and both her ribs lined with several tattoos and a tribal tattoo on her right arm.

Raven got out of the bed and walked over to her bar and poured herself a cup scotch. She downed it in one go, before pouring herself another. Vernal rose from the bed and looked at her mentor. Something was on her mind. Raven while not one for sweet whispers into the night was quite vulgar when they had sex. Something was wrong.

"Raven... What is wrong?" asked Vernal as she approached raven and began to kiss her neck. She was still frisky.

"Summer and Tai are dead," said Raven not even sugar coating it.

Vernal almost flinched in fear as she stopped what she was doing. She knew that Raven would have slit her throat in anger at such weakness. Vernal knew of the former Doll and Yang's father taking residence under Raven's protection at the far ends of their territory in the hopes of getting far away from the Wizard. In the 20 odd years that Raven had been in command of their Territories they had avoided needless conflict with the other Barons. The only Baron they actively fought with was The Wizard since he was always testing the waters. The other Barons wanted him usupered from his position, but he not only controlled the mos land and resorted, but the biggest clipper and Guard regiment in the Badlands. He never declared open war, but it was always on the edge of eroding into a War that would break the Badlands.

"What would you have me do Baron?" asked Vernal.

"Dispatch a burial detail in the morning. I'll ride out with Ruby and pay my final respects to the woman who saved me and my comrade in arms. They deserve that much at least," said Raven downing another shot.

"And the girl?" asked Varnal.

"Summer named me Ruby's godmother. I have to take care of her," said Raven.

"My Baron... don't allow your feelings for Summer to cloud your judgment of the girl," said the burnette hardening herself for what she knew was to come.

Raven rounded on Vernal and backhanded her. Vernal to her credit didn't flinch, but the blood running down her lip. She knew that even if she was regularly in Raven's bed she was still her subject and shouldn't have stepped past her station.

"Leave my chambers right now Vernal," said Raven all emotion drained from her voice.

Vernal bowed to Raven. "By your will my Baron," said Vernal getting dressed and leaving the room.

Raven returned to her bed and allowed the cold embrace of sleep to take her, where her dreams were filled with red locks and silver eyes.

**Location: The Wizard's Territory**

**Place: The Tower of Beacon- Ozpin's office**

**Time: 0400**

The Lands of the Wizard spanned nearly a quarter of the Badlands over 500 miles. With a Clipper force of close to 15000 and a populous of 50000 with more then half of them willing to fight and dies at his command alone. He could easily conquer the badlands and the outlaying territory. That was if he was a man who wanted that. No he wanted peace. And for the past 60 odd years he maintaned a rouge 'control' over the other Barons. At any time they could ban together and storm his position. Or so they thought.

The wizard as Many knew him was a man in his late 60's early 70's. His once black hair had dulled to a light gray and his amber eyes could stare straight though you. He wasn't exceptionally tall standing at only 6'2" and while he was old his face still retained the look of a man in his late 20's early 30's, wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck, unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants Even his Viceroy couldn't claim that. His center of Power

The Wizard's Tower that overlooked his city sat with it's back to a Mountain and it's eastern most boarder protected by a massive Lake that he made sure that 10 Ships guarding that front at all times. Only the West and South were accessible, and both were guarded by thick walls and archers that could snipe the wings off a fly at 200 years away. Yes He was fairly certain that no one bar the Dark Goddess herself could enter his Kingdom unchallenged.

The door opened to his office on the top floor of the tower and in walked his Regent. She was a fairly attractive woman and if he had been any other Baron or even a weak willed man She would have been warming his bed at the moment. She was tall standing at 6' even with large plump breasts that any man would want to suckle on as if he was a babe again, a tone body from the 15 odd years that he had personally trained her with long powerful legs that only added to her sex appeal, Blonde hair with a single stand out while the rest was in a bun, piercing green eyes that always seemed to hold a hint of some anger behind her eyes. She wore a white long sleeve shirt that allowed a nice view of the valley between her breasts, a high wasted dark green skirt, black-brown stocking, and black, bronze heeled boots. And a black green cape On her waist was her sword and in the other hand was a wand.

Magic... or Dust was the only Defense against the Dark Goddess's mioins that existed in the Wastes. All Hunters had the ability to use their inner Magic to combat the Dark ones, but only a handful could unlock this ability. 1 in 1000 could unlock this power. Considered how many people existed in the Badlands he wasn't surprised that several unaffiliated Hunters existed.

" My Baron," said the woman falling to a knee. "I have a report for you,"

"Go ahead Glynda... and it's Ozpin when we're alone," said the Wizard with a smile.

Glynda smiled at her old friend, master, and father figure. She rose to her feet. "Peter and Bartholomew encountered a group from the Beast's forces while on patrol. Naturally they eliminated them all," said Glynda.

"What about Amber and Peach?" asked Ozpin. How did their mission to the Business man go?" asked Ozpin.

"They have spoken with The Widow and have come away with a new non-aggression pact. She refused to risk her children in a war she can't win or profit from. Not to mention that she controls 40 percent of the Dust mines in the badlands and even 29 percent outside in the Wastes. She imports and exports 30 percent of all her dust while stockpiling the rest," said Glynda.

"I see. She isn't a warmonger like her husband was, but she knows how to prepare for battle. What about the raider group I contracted to find them?" asked Ozpin.

Glynda bit her lip. "Their dead. They were clipped by a Patrol just outside of The Warrior's territory," said Glynda.

"I see. Summon the Viceroy from his Outpost. I will need his council as well as yours and the other Hunters," said Ozpin.

"Why is that sir?" asked Glynda.

"I'll keep that to myself until I'm sure that I want to do it," said Ozpin.

Glynda existed the room and went to carry out her orders.

**Location: The Branwen Territories**

**place: Ruby's Room**

**time: 0600**

The rays of sunshine came into Ruby's room. She slowly awoke and got up to do her chores. After a moment she looked around the room that wasn't her own and her memories from the day before came rushing back. Along with those memories were tears, sadness, bitterness, rage, anger, confusion, self loathing. Everything and nothing came to her as she let out a scream before she picked up a chair and throw it at the mirror shattering it in her rage. The doors flow open and entered raven and her two guards. Ruby was on the ground still crying. Raven turned to the guards and they realized that she wanted them to leave the room. Once alone Raven pulled Ruby into a hug.

"It's okay my hatching... I'm here for you," said Raven.

"My mother... My father... my home... gone just like that!" sobbed Ruby. "All in the name of some stupid Wizard!"

Raven almost winced hearing this. _"So it's true. He was still hunting for Summer even after all this time. I'll have t prepare for anything that old bastard can come up with to protect Ruby," thought Raven. _

"I'm sorry Ruby. Aside from already killing the men responsible I can not do much else for you. If you can think of something then tell me and I will fulfill your wish. Summer protected you with her life and entrusted me with it should she meet an untimely end. I will protect you to the best of my ability," said Raven.

The tender moment was interrupted by a voice giving a small cough. Raven looked up to find Yang there. Raven stood and and put on her mask. Not her physical mask that she donned for battle, but the mask of an uncaring cold hearted killer.

"Yes Hunter Yang?" asked Raven.

"The Regent and other Hunters have gathered in the meeting room and request your presence Baron. We wish to go over some information our scouts have reported," said Yang.

"I understand," said Raven as she gave one final look to Ruby, before following Yang to the meeting Room

Ruby dressed in the clothes provided for her. A long sleeve white shirt, a black vest with a sash that proclaimed her as protected within the Territory, black pants, and boots. She walked out and went to the stables to tend to the stallions again she walked though the barn and found that the horses were being tended to by a blue haired, dark skinned girl and a young man with yellow hair. Both wore the standard uniform of Raven's people that were in training and not full fledged members of Raven's forces.

The girl turned to Ruby allowing her to get a better look at her stood at 5'2" with long blue hair that was pulled into a single braid that went to the middle of her back and darker skin tone then her two friends, dark brown eyes. The only thing that was noticeable were the two dark tattoos under her eyes that looked like claw marks. The male stood at 6'1" blond hair that was well groomed compared to the other Acolytes. Blue eyes that remembered her of the lake close to her former home. Both had short swords attached to their waists.

Both were the same age as Ruby.

The girl looked at Ruby. She opened her mouth to speak, but saw the sash. She quickly fell to a knee the boy followed suit. "Honored Guest. We didn't expect one of the Baron's personal guest was coming here," said the girl.

Ruby gave a small laugh. "Please get up. I'm not use to all this formal stuff. Call me Ruby," said Ruby.

The girl smiled back. "Of course Hono... Ruby. I'm Petra. Second only to Hunter Nora," said the blue haired girl.

"And I'm Jaune. Second to Pyrrha," said Jaune.

"Nice to met you Jaune, Petra. What are seconds?" asked Ruby looking between them.

"Seconds are just fancy titles for apprentices. Each of the ten hunters select either from Acolytes or Clippers to train. Both Petra and I were a month away from completing our training when Hunter's Pyrrha and Nora took us under their wings to make into the next Hunters of our cast," said Jaune.

"Why did you both become acolytes of Raven?" asked Ruby.

"I was a Doll for the Beast," said Petra removing her vest and dropping it to the ground. Burned into her skin on her left breast was a beasts head with a circle. "The sign of property. About to years ago Raven went to war with the beast. I was one of 100 slaves liberated from the Beast. I was to injured for the training. I would have died had Nora not said that sh saw something special in me that was worth saving,"

"My story isn't as dramatic. My family have served as retainers of Raven's family for years. My father was even a clipper for her own Father. I was born to be a Clipper... A hunter. But my body was weak as a child and I was smothered by my elder sister Saphron. She is a healer for Raven's forces. I joined into the service just last year. I want to serve the Baron until my final breath as my family has always done," said Jaune.

"Don't you have any other desires?" asked Ruby.

Petra smiled. "We do have have our own dreams and goals. And the fastest path to those dreams are with Raven," said Petra.

Ruby put a hand on her chin and thought about the words that were said.

**Location: The Nest Fortress**

**Place: Meeting room**

**Time: 1000**

The meeting room was two floors under the main part of the nest as a security precaution. It was a circuital room that had a rounded white marble table that could seat those that Raven viewed as her commander officers, her council, her Hunters. Each was powerful and Raven trusted them with her life.

Raven took a seat in her throne as the Hunters of her Cast each took a seat along with her Regent. Pyrrha sat to her left, while Yang sat to Varnel's right. The other Hunters were Nora, Ren, Sage, Fox, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Russell and Velvet. Each wore the colors of the territory-red and black with their own spin on the outfit. Each Hunter was an extension of her will and each was a person that she could trust to make the hard choice. The choice that could send hundreds to their death or even sacrifice themselves if needed.

Nora stood at 5' even with Large D-cup breasts, orange shoulder length hair, turquoise eyes, wearing a black sleeveless Leotard though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it navy blue bomber jacket, a high waist red skirt with a large belt, knee high black boots, black finger-less gloves.

Ren stood at 5'9" with a slender frame. long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, megenta eyes, wearing a red sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, black pants that get tighter below the knees and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient red-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. Ren and Nora co-commanded the Eastern Fortress since that was the direction that the Wizard could be located.

Sage stood at 6'8" with dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals V-IV-III. He wore a red long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a black wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist, a pair of black pants fastened by black belt with a yellow buckle. Sage commanded most of the Eastern front of their forces and mostly spent his time at the Fortress there.

Fox stood at 6'3" dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick, his eyes were white due to the fact that he lost his sight when he gained his abilities., wearing a sleeveless, red zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, Black laced shoes, long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. Fox was the Commander of the Southern Fort and often found himself at odds with the Beast since the Parts South of their territory were their lands

Coco stood at 6' even in heels. Outside of them she stood at about 5'9" fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel long, red shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt,Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold cross-hairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco was the Head Designer of all their equipment as well as the head trainer of the Acolytes.

Yatsuhashi or Yatshu stood at 7' even with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, a red long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-red boots. His left arm bears a five layer sode shoulder armor which extends up past his shoulder. a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with red plates on the back. Yatshu commanded the northern boarder and was Velvet's lover. He and Sage were the 'strongest' men in the Branwen Territories and rivals.

Russell stood at 6 feet even, brown eyes with the sides of his head is shaved with a light-green mohawk., wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off, a red shirt, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder, dark-gray pants. His boots that seem to go up to his knees. Russel was the head of the Scouts. Since he spent of of his time in the field he didn't truly have a command post or fort like the others. His normal sleeping quarters when he wasn't running missions or training was the barracks.

Last but not least was Velvet. Velvet stood at 5'7" with long legs and C-cup breasts, two long rabbit ears long-sleeved red jacket with,, black shorts with golden detail and black leggings, golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected. Velvet commanded a building that was like a hospital that was close to the main training compound. She was Raven's best healer. A medical prodigy. She was one of the few Hunters in the Land that had a standing Wanted ALIVE bounty.

"What is it that this council has been convened without my knowledge?" asked Raven.

"We didn't hold this meeting without your knowledge Baron," said Sage. "But we had concerns about you keeping information from us,"

"Especially me," said Yatshu. "The attack happened near my Fortress Baron. We saw the some and thought we were under attack. Were it not for Yang I would have marched on Frontier and slaughtered Everyone.

The Frontier was the 'neutral' zone of the Badlands. 12 unaffiliated towns acted as the centers of trade, economy, and Business. It as decided in the founding years that the 12 would not be held accountable for any deaths that happened within their territory.

"Yatshu that's to far," said Velvet chastising her lover.

Yatshu shuck his head at her. "I had to act on the information I had Velvet. Were it not For Toothless radioing ahead, then we could have been at war," said Yatshu putting his hands together.

"Yatshu is right Velvet. I would have supported his move without hesitation. Yatshu is my brother in arms," said Fox looking at his 'sister'

"And I would have followed as well. No one can attack the seat of out power," said Coco.

"As I expect my Hunters to do. Act swiftly with information you have at your disposal, nothing more nothing less. That being said The woman and man who lived there helped me escape form the Wizard nearly 17 years ago to the day. I gave them a small well hidden patch of land in a Valley that only they and myself knew about. I made the choice not to speak on it because I wanted her safe," said Raven.

"That is understandable, but it was something we should have known to us in the least Baron," said Pyrrha.

Raven looked at Pyrrha. "Is that a challenge?" asked Raven.

Pyrrha shuck her head. "Far from it my Baron. We could have protected them if we had known," said Pyrrha almost glaring at her Baron.

"I didn't tell anyone from anyone outside of our Regent, because of the danger to Summer and Ruby. Not just from the wizard but anyone who knows what I know. Even Vernal doesn't know this secret," said Raven.

"What could possibly be so dangerous about a girl who can't even fight?" asked Ren leaning forward in his chair.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I will not speak of the things i know," said Raven.

"Do you think us so weak Baron?" asked Russel.

"Far from it, but the less you know the better," said the Baron. "If that is all you wanted to know then let us move on to our other priorities,"

**Location: The Nest**

**Place: Raven's Office**

**Time: 1300**

Raven walked into her office and sighed in annoyance. The meeting lasted longer then expected and she had to prepare a caravan to move supplies to the fort in the West by the request of Nora and Ren. She went to her board and looked at the things. 10 hunters, 2000 clippers, 7000 regular guards, and 10000 drones spread across her lands. Farmers, ranchers, traders and the like. And still she managed it all alone without a Viceroy or Sub-viceroy. She needed to have one, but that would imply that she couldn't manage her territory alone. Maybe Ruby would be the best choice to be her Sub-viceroy until she could be trained to at least defend herself to a certain extent. She knew others would frown at this choice, but she was still the Baron and therefore they would fall in line or die.

The door to her office opened. She sighed as she prepare to lash out at the fool who dared to interrupt her. Raven turned to the door and looked at the person who was there.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

Ruby took a breath and Raven saw a determination she had never seen in the young woman's eyes before. "I want to learn to fight," said Ruby.

Raven nodded. This would fall inline with her own plans. "I can have Toothless and Pyrrha train you. I can even spare a few...,"

"No Aunt Raven. I want to become an acolyte," said the crimsonette with convection in her voice and fire in her silver eyes.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This was pretty easy to write. At least for me. As far as Raven's Hunter's go I chose them for different reasons. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed.


End file.
